Written in blood
by charliebobjo
Summary: Sienna, the new girl, just arrived at her new school in sophomore year. She expects everything to go off like any other normal school... Too bad that isn't true. As she watches her friends die, she wonders why she ever moved...
1. In the beggining

The first day of school at a brand new school feels like torture to most. Especially to those who had to leave their friends and come to a foreign place that is new in every way possible. Torture is what I thought I would feel as I walked down the crowd-filled hallways. People turned to stare at me as though I was some new freak that nobody knew. Well, that's what I thought they were thinking, it wasn't until later that I found out what all of them were really thinking.

It was my first day of my sophomore year in high school. The new school that I was forced to go to was three times the size of my old school. This school was foreign, intriguing and frightening all at the same time. My heart raced inside my chest as people's eyes drifted to me and scanned me like an x-ray. I took a deep breath and headed in the direction of my first class, literature. I walked in and felt a sigh of relief come over me, this looked almost exactly like my old school's classroom. At least not everything was so different.

I took a seat in a small, blue, plastic chair and laid my bag on the desk in front of me. I watched the door as people dragged themselves into the classroom, wishing that summer wouldn't really be over and it all was just a dream. A few girls walked in, laughing at something, and headed towards some desks in the back. A group of guys ran into the room slugging each other and goofing off. Some things never change in highschool.

One of the guys who had been goofing off looked over and me and froze. Okay, seriously, what's with all the staring, I never had people staring at me before I came here. He walked over to a desk next to me and sat down exactly when the bell rang. A teacher walked in, sluggishly, and fell lazily into a chair. She yawned and shook out her dark hair. I watched everything patiently, waiting for the torture to end and to be able to be back with my friends or at my house. As I daydreamed, a voice interrupted me. "Hey! Psst! New girl!" I turned my head just a bit to see the one guy from the group of goofing off guys talking to me. "What," I answered back. He laughed at my bitterness and whispered, "You are new right? Cuz if you weren't, I can't believe that I never noticed you." He smiled at me and winked, his brown eyes twinkling all the while.

As I looked over him I noticed how amazing he looked. His dark brown hair pushed up so that it looked messy but amazing at the same time. It fell into his best feature, his deep brown eyes. His eyes seemed like they went on forever and they swallowed me up as I looked into them. "Um, yeah I'm new," I managed to stutter. He laughed, confused at my sudden change of tone. "Well, I'm Ethan. And you are?" He nodded at me, waiting for my reply. "I'm Sienna." I smiled at him until the teacher stood back up and glared at the class, "Everyone be quiet as I take attendance!" She yelled. The class grew quieter until the last echo of a whisper retreated into silence. This teacher sort of freaked everyone out, her graying black hair and beady black eyes frightened everyone in the room. "Well, I'll catch you after class, Sienna." He said nervously, peaking at the teacher as he said it.

The class was long and very boring. I sat back and studied my nails the entire time, waiting for the bell to ring. It finally sounded and everyone stood up simultaneously and ran out the door. Ethan and I were the only ones left in the classroom. "Well, Sienna. You're already quite a legend." He smiled at me, it grew when I looked back at him, confused. "Everyone already knows your face. They say that you're the most gorgeous girl that they have ever seen. Well, besides some of those super hott super models. But other than that…" he trailed off and his eyes turned thoughtful. I shook my head, still confused. Me? Gorgeous? No one has ever told me that before. The truth is, I never have had a boyfriend before either. I looked back at Ethan and said, "Are you sure they were talking about me? There are plenty of new transfer students here." I looked at him, hoping the answer would still be the same. "I'm positive that they were talking about you, I mean, you are pretty amazing looking." He blushed a bit and opened his mouth to say something when a girl appeared behind him and covered his eyes, "Guess who?" she laughed as he turned around and picked her up, "Could it maybe be Jessica?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

I decided to leave the two love birds alone and I tried to disappear out the door when Ethan yelled, "Sienna, wait! I want you to meet my girlfriend, Jessica." I held my breath than turned around, letting it go as I spun on my heals. "Hey, I'm Sienna!" I smiled and stuck my hand out, offering it to her. She looked at my hand and than back at me, "Oh, so you're the new girl. I'm Jessica." She didn't move to shake my hand or even sound that interested in meeting me. Ethan saw that and pushed her away from him, "Hey! You should sit with us at lunch today! You can meet the rest of the gang!" He smiled at me and I saw Jessica roll her eyes. "Um…." I said, not knowing what else to say. Ethan saw me staring at Jessica's bored expression and said, "Com'on! It will be fun!" He smiled again, winking at me. "Ugh, fine!" I smiled and walked out the door, "See you at lunch!" I waved and wandered on to my next class.

The rest of the day went on smoothly, I met some new faces, laughed with the people at my lunch table, and joked around with Ethan. Even Jessica seemed like she was starting to warm up to me. Maybe by the end of the week she would actually be one of my friends. I smiled as I thought about this on my walk home from school. This new school could actually be kinda fun! "Hey Sienna! Wait up!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I turned around to see no one besides Jessica running behind me. "I was wondering if maybe you would want to go with us on Friday to this movie. It was just going to be me and Ethan but he thought it was a good idea to invite you and i agreed. I know it seems like i don't like you, but i actually do. I just thought that Ethan might want you more than me so i gave you the cold shoulder. But then i realized it was all in my head and he is my boyfriend after all... Oh and he also said that we need to get you a date for Friday. Which means i need to know what kind of guys you like." She started to pant at the end of her speach because she had ran quite a ways to catch up with me. "Um, well, I like..." I started but then she started to laugh. "Have you ever even been on a date before?" She asked and i smiled at her, guiltily. "Wow, that i can't believe. You are soooo pretty and i can't believe no guys have ever asked you out. Right now you could get any guy you wanted at this school, well, besides Ethan." She smiled and I looked at her, unbelievingly. I finally gave up on not believing people and started to describe my perfect guy.

"He would have deep brown eyes, cool hair, a good sense in fasion but not too girly, he would love hockey and like to goof around, but can be serious at the same time." I started to fall into a daydream when Jessica pulled me back into the real world. "Wow, you are really picky! Lucky for you we have just that guy here. And also lucky for you, he likes you. Follow me." She turned around, grabbed the end of my sleeve and dragged me back to the school. She pulled me all the way back to a field that the football team was practicing on. As soon as Jessica and I arrived at the field, wolf whistles and "Hey girls" flew in our direction. Jessica ignored it and yanked me onward but i enjoyed it. We stopped partway through the side line and she yelled out, "Hey Ethan! Grab Ryan and bring him over here." As soon as she yelled that, one football player ran over to another dirty football player and they started talking. Soon they both flew towards us, stripping off their helmets in the process.

The first guy i saw was Ethan, his dark hair stuck to his forehead. The second guy was a guy i had seen in the back of my chemistry class. I think his name was Ryan. He had blonde, flippy hair that was plastered to his face with sweat, deep brown eyes that were almost identical to Ethan's, and he was super tan and really cute. He smiled at me and nodded his head at me. "Hey Sienna, this is Ryan. Ryan, Sienna." Ethan introduced us and Ryan smiled at me, never taking his eyes off of me. "Hey! Nice to meet you!" I smiled and he continued to smile back. Silence followed until Ethan nudged Ryan with his elbow and Ryan fumbled for words. "Oh, um, hey. I'm Ryan." He managed. Ethan and Jessica burst out laughing, i even started to smile. He was really cute and seemed really sweet. He also seemed really into me. I totally liked him and I could imagine us going out. "Well, we gotta go back to practice. See you tomorrow. Oh, and you and Ryan are going to the movie together as a double date with me and Jess, right?" Ethan asked, I answered him with a nod and the two boys ran off. Ryan looked behind his shoulder at me and tripped on the grass, falling flat on his face. The entire football team exploded in laughter as i smiled at him. "Ah, he's so cute! And totally into you!" Jessica smiled. I smiled back, this was the best day ever.... If only it would stay that way....

**This is just the intro to the story, its just so that you can meet the new characters in the story... the real story will begin in the next chapter!!!!!!!!**

**Tell me what you think so far!**

**Charliebobjo**


	2. Monday One week later

My first week of school was the best week that I had ever had. At first I had been so worried that no one would like me and I wouldn't have friends, and wow did that turn out not true. Now I had an amazing boyfriend, Ryan, amazing friends, Jessica and Ethan, and a bunch of people who followed me around and tried to copy me. It was a Monday and the sun shone brightly against my dark brown, curly hair. I shook it out so that it reached all the way to the middle of my back. My neighbor, Rikki, walked beside me as we walked to school for the second week in a row. She was a short, blonde, freshman with glasses and a big attitude but she was one of my best friends. I had known her since I was in third grade and she was in second, that's when I moved to my new house. We had never gone to school together because she went to a public school and I had always gone to a private school.

I listened as she gabbered on, talking about something that she did this weekend with her boyfriend, Marty. We walked to school, a distance of about a mile. I smiled, this was going to be another great week, I thought to myself as we entered the school lot. I could hear people laughing and others skateboarding across the sidewalks. It was just another average Monday at school. I loved it. I had always hated school, being quiet and shy, but now I was loud and had tons of friends and followers, I practically owned the school. I laughed to myself and spun in a circle. Life was amazing.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and then my stomach was being surrounded by long tan arms. I was lifted from the ground and spun around in a circle. I laughed and started kicking the air, pretending to want down. "Put me down! Ryan!" I was laughing so hard now that tears had almost started to roll down my face, smearing the thin line of black eyeliner that enhanced my pale blue eyes. Finally, Ryan put me down and spun me around so that I was facing his chest. Even though I was pretty tall, he was way taller than me. I looked up to see his deep brown eyes twinkling down at me. He was so adorable. I place my hand against his warm face, he closed his eyes and sighed at my touch. He really did like me.

Just as I thought the moment couldn't get any better, Ethan and Jessica showed up. Walking hand in hand towards us, smiling and laughing at each other. It made me smile to see them just as happy as me and Ryan, this is what life should be like. I grabbed Ryan's hand and pulled him towards Ethan and Jessica, he stumbled but stayed upright which was very unusual. Usually he just falls flat on his face and I giggled. Ethan says that he has never been clumsy in his life, it's only when I'm around that he is. We reached Ethan and Jessica partway through the school lot, Rikki had disappeared to go find Marty, so I didn't have to worry about her. We walked together, laughing and joking, to our first class. Ryan didn't have lit with us so he left partway through the building. As we arrived in the room, the cutest kid I have ever seen in my life walked up to me. He was about five foot two, had dark curly hair, almost black eyes, and an Italian accent. He looked like a tiny kid and was so cute! "Hey Johnny!" I smiled at him as he walked up to me. "Hey Sienna! How was your weekend?" He asked in his sweet child-like voice. "Pretty good… How was yours?" I asked him, still smiling. "It was alright, you weren't there so it wasn't as amazing as it could have been." His eyes lit up and his cheeks burst into pink flames. He was so cute when he was embarrassed. I smiled at him and said, "Ah! You're so sweet!"

I went and sat down in my normal seat next to Ethan, he smiled at me and kept on talking to one of his friends, Cody. Cody was another cute kid. He was shorter than me but not as short as Johnny. He had pale blonde hair and pale blue eyes. His skin was almost white and light freckles littered his face. He reminded me of a seventh grader but I would never tell him that. I noticed that Cody was watching me so I smiled and waved at him. He smiled and nodded back at me, what a sweetie. Class began and everyone quieted down. Another boring lecture on the Odyssey.

The rest of the day went on smoothly, boring, but smoothly. It was about time for lunch when I found Ryan. He ran over to me as fast as he could but managed to trip over a girl getting a drink. He fell over and landed on his knees. I giggled to myself and ran over to help him up. He looked up at me, embarrassed, but smiled when he saw me laughing happily.

We walked to lunch, hand in hand. That's when it all started. I heard a scream echo from the direction of the cafeteria. I gasped, looked at Ryan, then ran to see what was wrong. As I arrived in the cafeteria, I could smell a salty, nasty smell. People with faces as pale as the white floor stared off towards a huge window. As soon as I walked in the attention turned to me. Ryan instantly stopped and pulled me closer, as if protecting me. "Ryan, why is everyone staring at me?" I asked quietly. He answered, "Look at the window." "The window… Oh my God." Red paint glistened on the wide windows of the cafeteria. It said, "Sienna, I love you. Dump your boyfriend and become mine or more will die." I read it twice before it fully sank in. He couldn't be talking to me, it had to be someone else. I walked closer to the window, as the smell started to worsen. When I reached the window, I realized that it wasn't paint on the window but blood. I gasped and jumped back, running into Ryan. He caught me and steadied me, "It's going to be okay Sienna. I promise."

Ryan hugged me and brought me back towards where Jessica and Ethan were standing. They both took turns hugging me before we heard the second scream. This one came from the band room hallway that was attached to the cafeteria. Everyone ran to see what it was. Standing there was a blonde girl, she hovered over a small, curled up body. I thought, at first, that someone had just passed out or fainted from the sight of blood until I saw the pool of blood that he laid in. A paintbrush laid by his side, covered in his own blood. He was small, dark haired, and skinny. "Johnny!" I gasped, this was all my fault. His throat had been slit, and all of his blood had either gone on the floor or on the window. Why would anyone do this?

Teachers made everyone evacuate the building. We all sat in the warm summer air, afraid that what happened to Johnny would happen to us soon. All I could think about was the scared expression that Johnny portrayed on his face and the dark blood that ran all over him and the floor. My breathing staggered and Ryan held me in his arms, whispering, "Everything will be okay." Over and over again. That's when they came. The people who were going to put this creep in jail, well that's what I hoped.

It was a team of detectives who set off to work instantly. They started testing everything for fingerprints and then started taking prints of everyone who had been at the scene of the crime. Press came to interview the school and eventually they interviewed me. I thought my day couldn't get any better until this had happened, then my day flushed down the toilet and I ended up in a place where no one wants to be. The words that had been written on the window flashed through my mind as I tried to think of anyone who would do this. It had to be someone who loved me, someone cruel and insane. How come I couldn't think of anyone?

**Tell me what you think so far! The story is just getting warmed up so be ready for more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks!**

**Charliebobjo**


End file.
